This invention relates to data entry apparatus, more particularly, to an apparatus adapted to be carried by a user for field data entry.
It is known that computer systems are available in a variety of configurations. Portable computers are one category of computer systems that may be used in a number of locations. For example, one common type of portable computing system is the common notebook personal computer with a keyboard and display screen that folds on top of the keyboard for transportation. The notebook personal computer is quite portable when compared to desktop equivalents, and may be transported and used in a variety of selected locations. However, these notebook computers, and many other smaller computer equivalents must often be used with the aid of a table or desk, preferably with the user in a seated position. For example, the architecture of virtually all notebook computers and similarly sized computers require the user to be seated with the computer, preferably on an elevated working surface. Indeed, one would find it almost impossible to work in a standing position with such a computer without a working surface.
Direct entry of digital inspection data on a shop floor or in a manufacturing plant environment has been impractical using notebook/laptop computers (PCs). Further, even screen entry PCs prove to be impractical as they require a place to be set down, and most commonly, a keyboard is needed for data entry.
Another class of computers adapted to be worn by a user designed so that the main components of the computer are generally supported by, or upon, a user""s body. In one approach, a hip mounted PC system having a head supported display is used, the display being in focus with the user""s eye. Data entry is performed by using voice recognition, and the entered information appears on a screen strapped to the user""s forearm. In this approach, the user must talk or look at the display on the eye piece, and the key-board is strapped to the user""s hand. This arrangement is suitable only for a single user since no one else can see the display image. Further, this approach is cumbersome, requiring that the user affix the components to his/her person in a series of carefully planned steps. Similarly, the affixed parts cannot be removed and transferred to another user very quickly.
Other approaches in the area of portable data entry use a holster-mounted single-hand computer entry systems, such as, for example, systems used by grocery store inventory personnel, and also the use of personnel-mounted computer systems, with various parts of the computer system including it""s input/output systems dispersed in several places around a user""s body. In the first case, the computers are small, specialized devices with very small screens for digital displays and a predefined array of keys for specified data entry. In the second case, the computers are indeed general purpose, but the displays are provided as eyebrow screen reflections visible only to the computer wearer. While both types of computer systems have certain advantages in particular environments, there is a need for more general purpose, less expensive, more robust, and safer to use portable data entry apparatus.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a portable data entry apparatus that overcomes the above identified problems. The data entry apparatus of the present invention includes a support panel holding a data entry computing device secured to a upper surface of the support panel such that a gap is left between the data entry computing device and the upper surface of the support panel. The data entry computing device is a screen-entry personal computer with a display device. This gap enables heat generated by the data entry device to dissipate more readily. A hand grip member is attached so that it is disposed normal to a bottom surface of the support panel. A formed plastic cast attached to the bottom surface of the support panel enables a user to support and raise the data entry apparatus to a working position for facilitating data entry using his/her forearm (near the elbow). A VELCRO(trademark), or other press-on, pull-off retained strap attached to the cast member, may be wrapped around the user""s forearm for added protection to prevent accidental dropping of the data entry apparatus. The data entry apparatus further includes a shoulder strap to enable a user to easily carry the data entry apparatus without the use of the hands, until such time as the data entry process is to begin.
In a parked position on the shoulder strap, the handgrip member faces away from user. In order to position the apparatus for data entry, user""s forearm is passed through the strap attached to the cast member to hold the hand-grip member. The user then raises the apparatus until the data entry device directly faces the user. At this point the user may adjust the shoulder strap to transfer the weight of the apparatus the user""s shoulders. The user may thus be able to relax the forearm supporting the apparatus. This invention also addresses the ergonomics of using a hand-held data entry apparatus by transferring some of the weight of the apparatus from the forearm to shoulders of the user.
After entering data, the apparatus may be quickly released and allowed to hang at the user""s hip, to enable quick parking of the apparatus on a user when not in use. In the parked position, the data entry computing device is protected by the support apparatus from external impacts that might cause damage to the data entry device. Thus, this invention provides an ergonomically friendly, robust, safe, and inexpensive general purpose data entry apparatus for use in factory environments where the apparatus must be carried by personnel to a site, and be held on the person while entering field data.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a data entry apparatus adapted to be carried by a user including a planar member having top and bottom surfaces; a data entry device secured to the top surface leaving a gap therebetween; a first member detachably secured to the bottom surface and towards a first edge of the planar member; and a second member secured to the bottom surface and away from the first edge, the second member enabling a user""s forearm to support to the data entry apparatus. The apparatus further includes a protective member attached to the planar member, the protective member being disposed to operate in open and fold down positions to protect a display unit of the data entry device.
The protective member provides abrasion protection to the display device of the data entry device. The dimensions of the planar member are greater than the dimensions of the data entry device. Further the first member is attached such that it is normal to the planar member. The data entry apparatus further includes a strap assembly attached to the planar member by a rope harness, the strap assembly enabling a user to carry the data entry apparatus over the user""s shoulder without using hands. The second member comprises a strap unit for securing the user""s forearm to the second member to prevent accidental dropping of the data entry apparatus; and a guard member attached to the second member for protecting the user""s forearm.
The first member preferably protects the data entry device from accidental impacts. The first member is a flexible loop strap secured to the planar member by a wingnut fastener. The first member may also be a rigid handgrip member.
The data entry device is attached to the planar member so as to enable natural convection cooling and to minimize heat transmission to a user. The data entry apparatus also has a stylus for enabling data entry; a clip member secured to the top surface; and a lock mechanism for securing the data entry apparatus. The strap assembly enables a user to hold the data entry device in a presentation position. The strap assembly further provides vertical support for the apparatus during data entry.
In another aspect, an apparatus adapted to be carried by a user for data entry including a planar member having a top surface and a bottom surface; a data entry device secured to the top surface; a first means detachably secured to the bottom surface and towards a first edge of the planar member, the first means enabling a user""s forearm to support the apparatus; and a second means secured to the bottom surface of the planar member and away from the first edge.
A gap is provided between said data entry device and the top surface of the planar member. The apparatus further includes a third means secured to the top surface of the planar member for protecting the data entry device, the third means disposed to operate in open and fold down positions.
In yet another aspect, a data entry apparatus adapted to be carried by a user including a planar member having a top surface and a bottom surface; a data entry computing device secured to the top surface leaving a gap therebetween; a first member detachably secured to the bottom surface and towards a first edge of the planar member, the first member being used as a handgrip member while the apparatus is mounted on the user""s forearm; and a second member secured to the bottom surface and away from the first edge, the second member enabling a user""s forearm to support to the data entry apparatus. The apparatus further includes a protective member attached to the planar member, the protective member being disposed to operate in open (data entry) and fold down (carry) positions to provide a visor to minimize reflections during data entry, the protective member further enabling to protect a display unit of the data entry device when the apparatus is hanging by a shoulder strap at the user""s side.